


Tuesday Night at the Movies

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four agents, a movie theatre and a concession stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded version of the LJ PicFic challenge of 4/9/2013

"Pretty empty in here, boys."

"Tuesday isn't exactly prime movie night. That's why we got in with fifty cent tickets instead of full price, April."

"Two dollars for tickets and what? Twenty dollars or more for snacks?"

"At least the main money went to the important part. Careful, Mark - you nearly lost your drink."

"Thanks for the assist, Illya. We grabbing the back row again, mates?"

"Of course."

"So what's was the name of this movie we're seeing again?"

"The Flying Saucer. Why do we always seem to allow Napoleon to pick the movie we watch?"

"It's because the rest of us have this nasty habit of saying, 'I don't know - what would you like to watch?'."

"April has a point there, Illya. Please pass the popcorn. This seems like a pretty old movie though. When was this released for the first time, Napoleon?"

"1950, Mark. Who has the malted milk balls?"

"That would be me - here."

"Thanks, April."

"Russians versus Americans again. Did you pick this because Mister Waverly accepted my expense account and denied yours?"

"Nothing to do with it - though that was totally unfair. My expense report was totally legit."

"What about that bottle of champagne?"

"Okay - mostly legit. Still, I was supposed to be trying to seduce the woman. By the way, I've got the licorice whips if anyone wants some."

"Yes, please. Did you remember the Jujubes?"

"I've got those. Here, Illya."

"Thank you, Mark."

"Do any of us even like watching movies or is this just a good excuse to pig-out on candy in a dark room?"

"I would not think about that too long if I were you, April."

"Good point, Illya. Pass the Sweet-tarts."

"This is ridiculous."

"We're only looking at opening credits - what's ridiculous?"

"Have you been reading them?"

"Truthfully no - why?"

"Starring Mikel Conrad. Co-written by Mikel Conrad. Directed by Mikel Conrad. Produced by Mikel Conrad."

"Hmm - I'm sensing a pattern here."

"Bets he also did the casting?"

"Since he is the one that is teamed up with the beautiful female agent? No bets."

"Oops - I think I sat on the Milk Duds."

"No worries, April. Those things are practically indestructible. Just don't sit on the Goobers."

"Wait - is the movie already ending?"

"Guess so. It's only sixty-nine minutes long."

"I don't know if that was worth the fifty cents. We didn't even open the Raisinets yet."

"Don't sweat it, gang. This is a double-feature."

"A double-feature? And this one was the main draw? I'm afraid to ask what the second film is."

"Cat-Women of the Moon."

"Sounds like another classic."

"Oh hush and eat your Raisinets."


End file.
